This invention relates to elements which reflect different colors in response to applied voltage, and to displays formed from arrays of such elements.
Information displays have taken on a great deal of importance for conveying information. For example, television receivers include a kinescope, which is adapted for producing an internally illuminated color display of images. The television monitor for displaying text and graphics for interaction with computers has become ubiquitous. Such internally lit displays tend to consume substantial power. Consequently, for some applications reflective displays have become common. For example, battery-operated portable instruments, including digital watches, use liquid crystal displays which operate by reflecting light. For some purposes, liquid crystal displays may not provide sufficient reflection. Also, the production of color displays by use of liquid crystals does not, at the current state of the art, produce intense colors.